Pups and the hunt for doubtful princesses
Pups and the Hunt for Doubtful Princesses by Rockydog13 Characters: Chase Skye Ace Lani Rocky Tundra Sage Aurora Winter Special Guests: Wendy Anatori Mrs. Anatori Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Summary: The four parents have planned a trip to Disneyland and when they and their five pups get there, they have a great time, around lunch, they discover its time for the New Princess and Pup Princess pageant. Lani enters and discovers she made it to the final 12. However, her happy feelings are dashed when a poodle pup and her mother call her a Lady wannabe, a ugly mutt, and then to add insult to injury, tell her to go back to the pound where she belongs. To Lani, these words hurt her more than anyone else thought. When her family and friends take a nap, she sneaks out and plans to go home to Adventure Bay when she runs into a young girl of 9, who was bullied by some the other girls. Together, the two hide. The parents of both girls team up and try to find them but two questions remain, will they find their girls and will their trip to the happiest place on earth be happy or a unhappy memory? Story: It was a warm spring day and the pups, now 3 months old were playing in the playroom when their parents come into the room. Skye: Kids, we have exciting news. All Pups: What?! Tundra: We are going to Disneyland tomorrow. Ace: All right! Sage: We get to see Mickey? Aurora: And ride the rides? Winter: And meet all the characters in our movies? Rocky: Yeah kids, it will be three days of fun. We better start packing. With that, four of the pups happily started packing their suitcases, but one pup was not all that happy and curled up in her bed. Chase noticed this and went to talk to her. Chase: What's wrong Lani? Aren't you excited to go? Lani: Not really. I just don't want to repeat what happened last month. Tearing up with the flashback. ''Remember I was separated when we were going to Disney World in Florida, and I wound up in Denver. While I eventually became a cheerleader for the Denver Broncos, made a new friend in Katherine Luna, and we all enjoyed the Super Bowl together, I was so scared at first and you guys worried about me. ''Crying I don't want that happening again. Chase:'' Nuzzling her'' Don't worry. We will be going by bus this time so that won't happen and its not in Florida, its here in California, just a two hour drive to Anaheim and we will be having fun. Lani: Cheering up Well if you put it that way, I better start packing huh? With that, she packed for the trip and the next day came by quickly and all 9 pups were on the bus to Disneyland. After they got off, they made their way to the hotel and went to the park. Sage: Wow! Look at this place! There's so much to do... Look, Splash Mountain, let's go! Rocky: Splash? Um, I'll wait here guys. Winter: Me too, Daddy, let's go to Main Street. We'll be checking out the shops. On Splash Mountain. Aurora: Here we go guys.... Ahh! Laughing and Screaming as they ride the ride and get splashed ''Wow that was fun. Ace: Look, there's the star wars ride, let's go and fly yi yi look at Uncle Rocky and Winter! ''Rocky came up in Bert's dress costume from Mary Poppins and Winter came up in Alice's Dress from Alice in Wonderland. Tundra: What happened to you two? The others were snickering. Winter: We got somewhat swept up in the Main Street USA parade and well, now we look the part. Rocky: Well Tundra, ready for a jolly holiday? Tundra: Blushing ''Oh Rocky. ''Giggling as she gave him a small kiss. As the two got out of the costumes, they rode Star Wars Star Tours, the mad-hatter's tea-cups, and the jungle river cruise and finally settled down for lunch. Skye: What a morning, and its only 10:45, we should do one more thing before we head back for a nap. Chase: I agree, what do you kids want to do? Ace: Let Lani pick, we all did something but she didn't pick anything yet. Lani: Hmm. Let's go to ohh! What's that? Motions to a pink and blue flyer. Chase: Reading Today at 12:00 at Cinderella's Castle, auditions for the Little Princess and the Pup Princess pageant. Girls ranging from 9 to 12 and pups under 6 months may enter for the honor of being named the park's newest princesses. Admission Free. Lani: Come on guys, I want to enter. The 9 ran to Cinderella's Castle, and Lani went into the entry stage, after completing her turn, she was given a number. The announcer told her that if her number was called, she was one of 12 finalists. '' Lani: My number is 22, let's hope they call it. ''At that moment, the 12 girls were called and the announcer called the 12 pups. Announcer: The twelve lucky pups who will be our finalists for the pageant are the ones with the numbers 1, 4, 5, 7, 10, 11, 13, 15, 16, 18, 20, and 22! Would these twelve pups come back in and grab their golden jeweled collars for the pageant tomorrow. Thanks to all whom competed. All but Lani: Excited commotion ''You did it! You're one of the finalists! Tundra: Skye, Rocky, Chase, and I will take Ace and the others back to the hotel, you and Lani can go in and grab the collar. Skye: Thanks, Tundra. ''With that, Skye and Lani went in but as Skye went to get her daughter's collar, Lani met a poodle and her mother and the pup looked upset. Lani: What's wrong? Looking at her number, it was 21. ''Oh, I'm sorry, you did not get in,,,, Pup: Be quiet you mutt! I cannot believe you got in and I didn't. Lani: ''Offended but kept her cool I just did what I did naturally and the judges liked it. I am..... Mother Poodle: You are nothing more than a Lady wannabe, a Mutt! You should just leave and go back to the pound where you belong so your ugliness doesn't spoil the pageant! Skye: Hey! Don't talk to my daughter like that! At that moment, security took the two poodles away. Skye: Lani, are you all right? Lani: Yeah, I'm fine mom, it takes a lot more than that to hurt me. Skye put the collar on Lani, it was a golden collar with red rubies and pink diamonds which sparkled and looked like the color of her eyes. On it was a golden tag with her name on it. The two went back to the hotel and the 9 settled in for a nap but those words still rung in Lani's head and she twisted and turned hearing them. '' ''Echoing, "You are nothing more than a Lady wannabe, a Mutt! You should just go back to the pound where you belong so your ugliness doesn't spoil the pageant!" Lani jolted up with tears in her eyes as soon as the voice stopped talking. Lani: That poodle was right, I don't belong here, maybe I should go home. I better go and catch the bus home. With that, she crept out of the hotel room without waking her family and friends, left the hotel and went off towards the depot. She ran until she got to the end of main street and collapsed from exhaustion under a bench. Tears in her eyes, she cried but stopped when she heard another person crying. Voice: Crying I know what my mother said, I am beautiful but what those three said, it just hurt! I may have shorter hair and freckles, but they are who I am, I can't change that! Just because I don't like wearing a lot of make up or putting work into a complicated talent routine doesn't make me a outcast, it makes me me! Why can't they see it like that?! Lani looked up from under the bench, she saw a 9 year old girl with short brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. On her wrist was a golden charm bracelet with emeralds and white diamonds. '' Lani: Hey. ''Looking up ''I know what you are going through. What's your name? I'm Lani. Wendy: I'm Wendy, Wendy Anatori picks her up'' and what do you mean? Lani: I got in but some poodle pup who didn't get in and her mom called me a mutt and a Lady wannabe. They also said I should go to the pound so I don't spoil the pageant. I was planning to go home. Wendy: Same here. I got in the human portion but three other girls who got in teased me and said nasty things, Mom saw this and had them disqualified for being mean but what they said still hurt so much, I wanted to go home. However, I just came from the bus depot, all the buses went in for a maintenance check, they won't run until tomorrow. Lani: Well what do we do? Wendy: I know, the announcer told me that all the pageant contestants and pups got a special room of their own in Cinderella's castle. We would all go there with our parents for a party and sleepover before preparing for the pageant. I think it would be OK if we stay there for a bit, my mom will find me there. Lani: OK. Let's go. The two took off for the castle while back in the hotel, the horrible truth was discovered. Ace: Yawning ''Come on guys, lets go have some fun. Hey sis, want to go to the boardwalk and.... ''Looking on the bed, he sees his cousins, parents, and aunt and uncle, but Lani was nowhere to be seen. He checked the bathroom, the living room, and the balcony and he started to get scared. Ace: Lani? Whimpering ''Lani?! Lani where are you?!! ''Hyperventilating Chase: Hearing his son's panicked cries ''Ace! Ace calm down, what's wrong? ''Petting him trying to calm the freaked pup down. Ace: Calmer yet still nervous I can't find Lani! She was here and now she's gone. Skye: Gasp Oh no! I guess she wasn't all right after all! Tundra: What do you mean? Skye explained the whole situation involving the poodles and what they called her. Chase: Oh my! Rocky: No wonder she left! If it were me, I would go home. Skye: We need to find her! Calmer Rocky,Tundra, you take Ace and your pups and go have fun while at the same time, keep your eyes and ears open. Chase and I will go to security and the bus depot. If any of us find her, call the others on your tags and we will meet you there. Tundra: You got it! Rocky: No problem! Chase: Pups, let's do this! The 8 went off, Rocky and Tundra took the pups to the boardwalk where they rode the Ferris wheel had some fun playing while looking for their friend. Meanwhile Skye and Chase were looking around for their daughter when they met a woman in the same boat. Skye: Chase, I am really getting scared, she could be anywhere. Chase: It's okay, she didn't leave the park. I found out the buses were getting a maintenance check, she could not get home that.. Huh? As he was talking he heard a woman calling out. Woman: Wendy? Wendy, where are you? Please answer me! Skye: Ran up to her ''Excuse me miss, my name is Skye and have you seen our daughter, her name is Lani and we cannot find her. ''Showing her picture. Mrs Anatori. I am Mrs. Anatori, no I haven't but have you seen my daughter, her name is Wendy, she is 9 years old and I last saw her at the pageant hall. Showing her picture Chase: No, wait, pageant, is she a contestant? Mrs. Anatori: Yes, she is a finalist. She got wearing a golden emerald and diamond charm bracelet, it has a key on it to Cinderella's castle only to be used by pageant contestants. Why do you ask? Skye: Because our daughter is a contestant too! She got a golden collar with rubies and pink diamonds because she was one of 12 finalists. After talking about their daughters and the reason they left, the two realized where their little girls were. Skye: Maybe they ran into each other and went to the castle! Mrs. Anatori: Maybe, it would not hurt to check. Chase: Come on! Let's go! The three ran to the castle while inside the castle, Lani and Wendy settled in to their rooms. Lani: I cannot believe this room is for me, and our rooms are next to each other. Wendy: I know, it feels like a fairy tale. The rooms were golden decorated like the room of a princess. Lani: Yawning I think I better take a little snooze, then I will join you for dinner. Wendy:Good idea, we could use the rest. Rubbing her eyes then picking up Lani. ''You can sleep with me. ''The two settled into Wendy's bed and fell asleep. While they slept, the parents came in and saw them. Skye and Mrs. Anatori pulled the blanket over them and hours later, Wendy awoke. '' Wendy: Huh, how did this blanket cover us. I didn't pull.. ''Looking and saw her mom and two dogs. ''Mom?! How did you.. Mrs. Anatori: ''Hugging her daughter That's not important, I am sorry I did not notice you were sad! I was so worried about you. Wendy; I should have told you, I'm sorry. Those words hurt and I was just uncertain of what to do. Who are they? Mrs. Anatori: This is Skye and Chase and I believe the pup in your bed is their daughter. Wendy: Oh, you mean Lani? Her mother picked up Skye and Chase so they could see their daughter. Skye: Quietly ''Yes! Oh Lani, you're okay! ''She and Chase nuzzled the sleeping pup but something caught Chase's eye. It was a tear from his daughter's eye. Chase: Its okay Lani, let it out. Lani wept into the pillow she was sleeping on, the nasty things she was called were still stuck in her memory and when she woke up seeing her parents, she broke out into more tears. Lani: Mom! Dad! I am so sorry! Crying ''Those words did hurt me and I just wanted to go home! Skye: ''Hugging her daughter It's okay, don't cry. Its all in the past. Lani: I guess they were right, I am not beautiful and should just go home. She said as she was turning her back and preparing to leave Wendy: That's not true'' Picking her up and hugging her You are beautiful. Those sparkling eyes, that cute nose, and the smile combined with your fluffy fur and your beautiful personality make you unique. Lani: ''Wiping away her tears Really? Skye: Of course. Mrs. Anatori could I have a word with you? Mrs. Anatori: Sure Skye. The two left the room Skye: I had a idea. What if Lani stayed with your daughter tonight and tomorrow, we take our girls for a mother/daughter day to prepare them for the pageant. We could get our fur and hair done, get makeovers, and help them pick out their clothes and help them with their talents for the pageant? Mrs. Anatori: That's a great idea. A girl's day out. Skye: Of course, I will need to bring my friend and her two daughters too. Tundra, Aurora, and Winter would love this well. Mrs. Anatori: Sure, the more the merrier. With that, Chase and Skye ran back to the hotel telling their friends about all that happened. Lani and Wendy soon had dinner and joined the other 22 finalists for the pageant. They gossiped and talked about themselves and did each others hair and fur. The pups and girls turned in and the next morning, Lani looked out the window and saw her mother, Tundra, Aurora, and Winter coming up to the palace. She ran to Wendy's room. Lani: Wendy, are you up yet? My mom is here. Mrs. Anatori: Behind her, ''Yes we are up and ready to go. Come on, we have a full morning planned. ''The three met up with the other girls and went to the salon for their haircuts and makeovers. Aurora: Ahh! Nothing like a nice bubble bath huh? Tundra: yeah, it helps soak the trouble's away. Lani: Mmm. I feel so much better now. After the bath and gentle brushing. They went into the makeover room. Lani: Hmm.. I don't really like wearing make up, but maybe a little blush and glitter, to bring out my eyes. Applying it, she looked in the mirror, her face radiant and beaming with new-found confidence. When she came out, the others gasped. Winter: Lani, You look amazing. Aurora: If only Dylan saw you now. Lani blushed and soon the 7 went to the dress shop. Wendy: What do you think? Motioning to a light green dress adorned with golden fringe. Lani: Looks good, but I cannot decide, all the dresses look so beautiful, I can't pick one. Winter: What about that one. Winter took Lani to a peach dress. It was a perfect combo of pink and orange hues mixed with the white lace around the collar and sleeves. Lani: Oh! Hugging Winter Its perfect, thanks! Hey mom, where are Dad, Rocky, Sage, and Ace? Skye: They will meet us at the pageant, they have a surprise planned, but now, its just us girls. The two tried on the dresses and the other 5 women and pups looked in amazement as they came out. They weren't the sad and nervous girls from yesterday anymore. After, they headed for the stage. Lani: What's your talent going to be Wendy? Wendy: I am going to play the piano and the the violin, I believe in using more than one strength. You? Lani: I don't know, I cannot perform my cheer leading routine because one of the other pups is doing that. Aurora; What about singing? Winter: Yeah, I heard you sing Lani, its really good. Lani: But I need music and I can't use recorded music, its against the rules. Skye: Leave that to us. Come on Tundra! The two adults run off and soon the two girls were on the stage while Aurora and Winter took their seats. Minnie: Welcome to the pageant. These 24 girls and pups have what it takes but which girl and pup will join the 13 princesses in the park as our newest additions? With the help of Mickey and our judges, we will find out. Let the pageant begin! With a huge applause, the 12 girls came out and following them were the 12 pups with Lani on the end. Her face beaming with confidence but inside, a little nervousness. After the 24 walked, they did the personality part of the contest. '' Mickey: Tell us about yourself miss.'' Wendy'':'' My name is Wendy Anatori, I am 9 years old and I am from Joliet, Illinois. My favorite hobbies include music, playing with my friends, and performing in the band. Applauding After her, 5 more girls and the first eleven pups went through and then it was Lani's turn. Mickey: Tell us all about who you are miss''.'' Lani: My name is Lani, I am a German Shepard Cockapoo Mix, I am 3 months old and I am from Adventure Bay, California. My favorite things to do are help people, play with my cousins and brother, and explore all new possibilities. Applauding. After that, the field was cut down to 8 on each side, Lani and Wendy made it through and then it was on to the question stage. Mickey: Wendy, if you were named princess, what would be one of the key duties you would perform? Wendy: If I was named a princess, I would ensure all the girls who come here don't question themselves. Earlier, I was questioning myself because of what three other girls told me, but as a princess, I would ensure that that would never happen. Applauding Then it was Lani's turn. Mickey; As a princess, how would you deal with your fears and also, what is your biggest fear? Lani: I am really scared of bats because when I was a little younger, I went exploring with my dad in a cave when I was swarmed by a colony of bats as they flew out. I was so scared. If I become princess, I would face my fears the way I always do. I would take a deep breath, count to ten, and calmly face the situation head on. Applause. Soon after, the 16 potential princesses were cut down to 8. Lani and Wendy were two of the 8 finalists. The talent contest would decide whom would be crowned. The human girls would go first and the winner would be crowned. The first 3 girls sang, tap-danced, and painted. Then it was Wendy's turn. '' Wendy: I will play Beethoven's Pastoral Symphony on the piano and Vivaldi's Spring on the Violin. A''fter performing both compositions beautifully, the audience applauded and then the winner was announced. Minnie: After much consideration among the judges, they admitted this was a tough choice, but they have picked a winner. Drum roll please.(Drum roll) The winner is Wendy Anatori!'' '' Wendy: Gasping in shock with tears of happiness hugging the other girls ''Thank you! ''A golden tiara was placed on her head by Cinderella and she accepted her bouquet and walked down to the end of the platform. Mickey: Now it is time for the pups! The first three pups did a Cheer leading routine, danced the ballet, and did a gymnastic routine. and then it was Lani's turn. Lani: My talent is singing. I will sing Miley Cyrus' The Climb. ''I chose this song because it is inspirational to anyone who wants to overcome a challenge, like I did coming here. So I hope you enjoy. ''She nodded and Wendy started playing the piano. Lani: I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming, but there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it. Every step I'm takin', every move I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shakin'. But I, I gotta keep tryin', gotta keep my head held high. There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there,a in't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb. As she finished this verse, she heard a guitar, drums, and tambourine, turning around, she saw her father and Sage on the drums, Rocky on a guitar, and her brother Ace playing the tambourine. She then saw Wendy moving to the violin and Aurora and Winter move to the other two microphones. A new-found confidence was building inside her and she continued singing. Lani: The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking, sometimes might knock me down, but no I'm not breaking. I may not know it, but these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah just gotta keep goin'.And I, I gotta be strong, just keep pushing on, 'cause. Wendy started playing her violin Lani: '' There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there,a in't about what's waitin' on the other side. It's the climb. Yeah. There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there,a in't about what's waitin' on the other side. It's the climb. Yeah, yeah yeah Keep on movin', Keep climbin', Keep the faith baby. It's all about, it's all about the climb. Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh.'' As she finished, the audience roared with applause. Lani bowed and took her place beside the other 3 pups. The judges quickly made a decision and the announcer came up on the stage. Minnie: The judges have made their decision. The puppy who will join our new princess and the other 13 is none other than drum roll please (drum roll) Lani! With that, Lani looked in shock as a smile slowed grew on her face. The other pups were hugging her and she slowly walked towards the end. Rapunzel placed a golden tiara on her and then was picked up by Wendy. Mickey: Tomorrow, these two princesses with lead the parade down main street along with their families. As the night ended, the next morning came with all 11 people and pups enjoying breakfast. Sage: Wow Lani, I cannot believe it! Aurora: You, a Disney Princess! Ace: Just don't get too fancy on us sis. Lani: Chuckling ''Oh don't worry bro, I am still the same and so is Wendy. So after the parade, what do you guys want to do for our last day? Wendy: I want to enjoy the park for all it's worth. Ace: Yeah, I want to fill my autograph book. Winter: Maybe after all this, we could watch the World of Color extravaganza and firework show tonight. Tundra: Fireworks? ''Nervously looking around Skye: Calm down Tundra. Rocky: Don't worry snow-pup, I got it covered. handing her a pair of noise-cancelling earmuffs. ''You can enjoy the show without being scared. Tundra: You know how to treat a girl, don't you Ro-Ro? ''She started kissing him and he was blushing as red as the rubies on Lani's Collar. Chase: Chuckling ''OK calm down you two. Wendy: Come on Lani, we need to get to the parade. ''After that they went to the parade and Lani, Wendy, and their families got on the float with the other 13 Disney princesses and they waved and enjoyed the show. After which, they explored the park filling their autograph books, getting mementos and memories for them and their friends, then they rode as many rides as possible before heading to the main castle gate to watch the world of color and then the fireworks show. The next morning as the family slept, Lani crept away to find Wendy and say one last goodbye. Ace as usual got nervous. Ace: Sleepy Lani? Oh no, not again! Mom! Dad, she's gone again! Chase: Calm down Ace. Rocky: She's right down there. Pointing his paw, he showed Lani catching up to Wendy and her mother. Lani: Wendy, wait! Mrs. Anatori: Lani? What is it? Lani: I just wanted to say good-bye and thank you. You really helped me in so many ways. Wendy: You too, I just wish there was some way we could see each other. Lani: There is! Pulling her book out and taking out the last blank page. ''Call me or e-mail me if you need to talk to me, and if you are in the Adventure Bay area, come to the lookout, I will be there. ''She handed Wendy the page with all the info. Wendy: Thanks Lani, oh, and if you are in the Joliet area, look me up. She wrote and handed Lani a page with all her info. Lani: Don't worry, I will. We princesses have to stick together right. Wendy: Right! Hugging her before waving goodbye. Lani: Bye Wendy!! She turned and walked back to her own family who were packed. Chase: Come on gang, let's go home. The 9 loaded into the bus for Adventure Bay and went home. Once back, Lani surprised Dylan in her outfit and he blushed so much, he looked like a strawberry. After, she put her dress in a special box and put it in her closet but put her tiara and picture of her family and her new friend on the mantle next to her picture of her and the Denver Broncos cheerleading squad. She then went outside to play with her friends and she knew that no matter what anyone said, she was beautiful at heart and a true princess in spirit. The End'' ''